Having real time information is important in any industry. Real time monitoring of farm animals can help improve productivity and profitability. At present animals may be monitored for condition and weight gain periodically such as when they are yarded. It would be desirable to be able to monitor animal health, wellness and weight gain without the need to yard the animals.
Thus there is a need for an animal monitor that improves that ability to monitor an animal's wellbeing or at least provides the public or industry with a useful choice.